strength and power 2: fighting blind
by chameleon14
Summary: the sequel to strength and power


I don't own Gundam wing yadda yadda thanks to raven1179 for his help and support. if you question my weapon names check the story Gundam by me which explains any and all questions about them it also may teach you something you have been warned.   
  
chapter two fighting blind   
  
Quatre decided it had to have been another mobile suit perhaps a mobile doll or a feddy but as he looked around there was absolutely no one. Quatre returned to the battle by thrusting low across the now deserted area of the   
battlefield.   
  
Heero landed down on the earth thinking about Zechs and his cowardice. He   
needed to kill someone today so he took the chance to pull out his beam saber   
and run it through a nearby suit. He then started a rampage controlled by   
zeros system. He knocked down suit after suit anyway he could. He reached   
one suit that was blocking with its beam saber. Heero slammed down on it   
with his saber and body checked the suit causing it to crash across the   
landscape taking out two other suits like bowling pins. Trowa saw this and   
fired his missiles at the three suits they all exploded a ,massive explosion that   
took to more suits.   
  
Trowa then returned to his fight slashing and gashing at the three suits that   
surrounded him. He finally found an opening stabbing his knife through the   
left ones leg then in a spinning attack punched the other suit after this Trowa   
still spinning stabbed the third right in the chest . He then lifted it up in the   
air and punched its head off. This was more of a street fight then a war.   
Trowa then proceeded to rip the arm of the suit. He tossed it aside and   
stormed off carrying the arm. He raged towards another group of suits   
thrashing wildly the arm in one hand and his knife on the other. He nailed the   
first suit in the chest with the arm. It fell backwards into another suit. Then   
Trowa smacked the next suit to his right across the face twice and slashed a   
hole in its chest . Trowa's alarm went off.   
"Fuck a lock on" he screamed as he spun around. As he spun his chest cavity   
opened up and the gattling guns inside blared firing bullets into any opponent   
close enough also causing huge explosions.   
  
Duo spun screaming swinging his scythe with all his might and going through   
4 feddy soldiers the fifth came forward beam saber drawn and slashed down   
Duo blocked it with his shield and came up on him with his knee catching him   
in the gut area. The suit collapsed the cockpit had been crushed   
"Ha fuck you oh shit" screamed Duo as another feddy ran towards him firing   
like a madman Duo swung his scythe catching the gun and then he fired his   
Vulcan cannons to finish the lone feddy. Then from the side a feddy suit   
body checked him and rose its sword. Suddenly the suit exploded as if it had   
been hit by his scythe but he was alone.   
  
On the other edge of the battle field Wu Fei was dispatching a few   
mobile dolls. The dolls had a good formation and managed a few good hits   
but nothing capable of doing in the *quote "Wu man" down.   
I shall put your godless creations to rest screamed Wu Fei as he threw his   
beam glaive right through a line of 4 mobile dolls. He then proceeded to fire   
his dragon fangs at two more dolls ripping there heads off. As quick as he   
had done this two mobile dolls grabbed his arms and a third aimed its beam   
rifle right at Wu Fei's head. There was nothing he could do but die an   
honorable death. Then as soon as it had started it stopped the third doll stood   
with Wu Fei's beam glaive in its back and the other two's heads were ripped   
off like they had been hit by dragon fangs but that wasn't possible.   
  
Quatre leaped off the cliff going straight down head first. he held his shortels   
by his side. He fell fast and hard towards the two unsuspecting feddy   
soldiers. Then suddenly he flipped backwards in the air this adding to his   
speed. His shortels were aimed down now as he came down on the suits and   
slit them in half causing huge explosions. Through the explosion he could see   
the shape of another suit he slashed with the left then the right. the suit was   
quicker and it dodged with ease. Quatre moved out of the flames and saw   
nothing. Then in front of him a suit uncloaked.   
"Your the phantom" gasped Quatre. The suit looked like a Gundam except it   
was different it had two shortels like Sandrock's hanging on its back. It also   
had a scythe rod like Duo's. Then on the back embedded in a holster type   
hollow was a buster rifle one like Heero's and in its legs there was a gattling   
gun. Then in one motion a small rod that looked like a beam saber popped   
out of its left shoulder. The suit caught it and it extended to the length off Wu   
Fei's beam glaive then it powered up and it was his beam glaive. It is like he   
has stolen all our weapons thought Quatre. Then in another smooth motion it   
put the beam glaive away. And with that he disappeared.   
  
  
* quoted from another story I cant remember witch one but if the author does   
not like this please email me and I will remove it right away. thanks to the   
author for his creativity. (chameleon14@hotmail.com)


End file.
